dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Quality
Quality is a property of all equipment in the game, including Weapons, Accessories, Armor, and Familiars. For most weapons and armor, the quality of the item is an adjective, the first word in the item's name. Base quality Weapon quality is a simple way to determine the overall strength and value of a weapon. Armor quality functions similar to weapon quality, but is split into more than one type, such as an optional secondary elemental damage reduction quality. Base armor quality functions the same as weapon quality, but has different level requirements and stat multipliers; see the table below for stat details. The same holds true for Familiar quality, except Familiars do not have an adjective prefix. Base quality value table In the table below, the "Name" column is the prefix for that quality, the "Level" columns shows the level a hero must be to equip a weapon, armor, or familiar of that quality level, and the "Multiplier" column indicates the relative value and stats of weapons/armor/familiars with that quality. (Some Ultimate weapons, armor, and pets require level 93 or 100. For example, it may say Ultimate in its name, Ultimate+ on the item card, and require level 100.) How does this multiplier work, exactly? This multiplier will affect the final stats of the armor. How?, Well it's simple, every armor drop has a coefficient which is unlikely the armor type/range. Obviously a higher range will give higher coefficients, those coefficients are the base stats of the armor/weapon and then when the type is rolled will be multiplied with the multiplier. Remember that those coefficients are just random and given for the system. I guess they set a range of coefficients for every map to be multiplied depening the quality of the piece. E.g. If the coeficients are 5 / 10 / 8 / -1 and the weapon is Epic the final stats of that armor will be 5(6.3) / 10(6.3) / 8 (6.3) / -1(6.3) = 31 Armor-exclusive qualities Type The five armor types, Leather, Mail, Chain, Plate, and Pristine, do not affect an armor's quality or any of its stats. It is merely a way to divide them for the stat bonus. However, if you are wearing a full set of armor of the same type, every piece in the set will gain a small stat boost, indicated by a blue square around each piece in the hero info screen. The Armor only has to be the same Type and all the pieces need to be Godly and/or lower or Mythical and/or higher. Qualities like Enchanted do not affect set building. Damage reduction quality The damage reduction quality is a chance for a piece of armor to have additional elemental resistances. As a base, all armor must have at least 1% reduction to generic damage, and around a net 0% elemental resistance/weakness. These qualities multiply resistances armor may have away from that balance. Enchanted armor has a higher negative threshold (1) than the others (0.93), making it almost always a superior choice. The Cursed armor quality is a normal, base quality, not a damage reduction quality. It's possible to find Cursed Unlucky armor, though it is not advisable to equip it, as such armor is usually worse than wearing no armor at all! Category:Content